


Are There Thoughts Behind Those Eyes (Working Title)

by Purs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: And his dad speaks hindi, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Divergence, Chandra's mom speaks swedish, F/F, Hogwarts, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, M/M, Native American Character(s), Post-Canon, Queer Character, Ravenclaw & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, and stuff, i don't really know how to do tags, ugh!, what should I put?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purs/pseuds/Purs
Summary: Chandra Bird-Dhawan figures out that he's going to Hogwarts. He's worried, yeah, but he's much more in shook. A whole world of magic that he had no idea about. But what's going to happen when he figures out that he can't perform spells? Was this all a mistake of some kind?And Okoro continues to be a good luck charm.(In first person, but I might change that in the future.)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Are There Thoughts Behind Those Eyes (Working Title)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like one day, to be honest, and I might go back and change things later. But, until then here it is. Chandra having his perfectly normal day be turned totally peculiar, and meeting a strange kid on the Hogwarts train.  
> To be honest I love Okoro though.

It was a day like any other, I had woken up to rain pouring outside my window and my mum yelling at me that I had to get up for school. I didn’t think anything of that day. Nothing about it seemed strange or peculiar. My mum was having her morning coffee like every other day, and my pita _(dad)_ had already left for work. He worked in a coffee shop while writing his first book. It didn’t pay well, so my mum had to work as well, which she said she didn’t mind. She had always been ambitious, ever since she left America to go to university in Britain. She majored in some sort of science and now worked at a lab.

‘Skynda dig, annars blir du sen. _(Hurry up or you’ll be late.)_ ’ My mum said. She had learned Swedish from her mother who had immigrated to America from Sweden. She then taught me when I was little, even though I only ever speak it when I’m at home. ‘Har ni alla era saker tillsammans? _(Do you have all of your things together?)_ ’

‘Ja, _(Yeah,)_ ’ I answered, grabbing a bowl from a cabinet and pouring cereal into it. ‘Det tror jag i alla fall. _(At least I think I do.)_ ’

‘Bra. Bussen borde vara här om en halvtimme. _(Good. The bus should be here in half an hour.)_ ’

‘Okej. (Okay.)’

Again, everything seemed normal as I finished my cereal and as I grabbed my school things and headed on the bus. Even when I was at school nothing peculiar happened. Except that my rival, Cory Hopkins, had an entire conversation with me without lying. He usually lied about everything. Other people said it was impossible for me to know that he was lying, but it was so obvious, and I didn’t understand how others couldn’t tell.

When I got off the bus at the end of school, my pita was sitting at the dining table tapping away at his laptop. He was working on his book. He wouldn’t let me read it which frankly I didn’t understand. He let my mum read it all the time and she said it was really good. I had thought it possible that there were bad things in the book like swearing, but I was eleven, that’s old enough to read about swearing.

‘पिता, _(Pita,)_ ’ I said, ‘मैं अपने होमवर्क पर मदद कर सकते हैं? _(Can you help me with my homework?)_ ’

My pita turned his face towards me slowly, as if he wasn’t sure I was talking to him. ‘क्या? _(What?)’_ He said after taking an earbud out of his ear.

‘कुछ नहीं।. _(Nothing.)_ ’ I responded, turning towards my room.

‘Oh! आप मेल में कुछ मिला! (You got something in the mail!)’

I turned around, spotting an envelope on the table. At first I thought that it was probably from Aunty Tia but seeing the purple wax seal I knew right away that it wasn’t.

‘Who’s it from?’ I asked, walking over to the table.

‘यह नहीं कहता है । _(It doesn’t’ say.)’_

I looked down at the letter, curious to what might be in it. Realizing that I didn’t have to wonder and that I could open it right away, I broke the wax seal and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. It read, ‘HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY. Headmaster: Minerva McGonagall. Dear Mr. Bird-Dhawan, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1st. We await your owl by no longer than July 31. Yours sincerely, Filius Flitwick, Deputy Headmaster.

Right before I had time to process the strange letter, there was a knock on the door. My pita got up and opened the door slightly to see who was outside. I walked over to the door too, to see a small man with a long twirly moustache standing there.

‘Um, is this the Bird-Dhawan residence?’ The strange man asked, looking up at my pita.

‘Yes it is.’

‘May I come in? We have lots of things to talk about.’

‘Uh… sure?’ My pita said, opening the door fully and smiling awkwardly. The man with the silly moustache walked through the doorway, over to the table and sat on a chair. His legs didn’t touch the floor at he sat down, but then, neither did mine.

‘My name is Filius Flitwick, but Mr. Bird-Dhawan, once you are in school you should just call me professor. I’m here to tell you about Hogwarts.’ The man said.

‘That’s the school in the letter!’ I said excitedly.

‘Yes, it is.’ Said Flitwick, nodding his head. ‘It is a school for special children like yourself. And before you say, “but I’m not special,” yes, yes you are.’

‘But how?’ I asked.

‘Magic, dear!’

‘What?!!’ My pita and I said in unison. I didn’t have magic. I’ve never been able to do anything special at all. What was happening?

‘Mr. Dhawan, your son here is one of many children that are born with the ability to perform magic. Has he ever shown any signs of magical ability before?’ Flitwick asked when Pita looked still more complexed.

‘No. Nothing like that.’

‘Well sometimes it’s like that. Mr. Bird-Dhawan, have you ever been able to perform magic?’

‘I don’t think so.’ I replied, trying to think of a time I did something magical.

‘Let me get this straight!’ My pita said, touching the back of his head, ‘You’re saying that my son is capable of performing magical acts? Or is this some kind of prank?’

‘It is no trick Mr. Dhawan, let me show you.’ After pulling what looked like a wand out of his pocket, Mr. Flitwick flicked his wrist. My pita was suddenly dressed in a three-piece suit with a cane and a top hat. My pita and I stood there in shook, not able to comprehend what was happening. And then with another flick of Mr. Flitwick’s wrist, my pita’s clothes were back to normal.

‘I am very confused.’ My pita managed to say after a few moments of silence.

‘Believe it or not, that is very usual.’ Mr. Flitwick said, putting his wand back in his pocket. ‘I can explain any questions you have.’

My pita had a lot of questions, much more than I did. I just couldn’t believe what was happening. I was a wizard somehow. It just was too good to be true.

After a lot of explaining to my pita, Mr. Flitwick than had to explain everything to my mum. It went much faster with my mum though.

‘Oh cool!’ My mum said as she put down her work bag. ‘My best friend’s cousin back in America was also magical! She went to the Lumbee Tribe School of Magic and Medicine. She’s now a teacher there. ‘

‘Oh!’ My pita said surprised, ‘How come you never told me?’

‘I thought I would sound crazy. I mean, nobody else believed me that magic was real.’

‘That makes sense actually.’

Mr. Flitwick showed my parents how to order my books and equipment by fireplace and owl, but seeing as my parents had neither of those, two weeks later, he showed us to Diagon Alley. It was amazing! Magical shops everywhere. We bought books, robes, and a cauldron.

‘Does he really need all these things?’ My mum asked, carrying a bag full of books.

‘Yes, he does, but if you want I can hold those for you.’ Replied Flitwick, holding his wand in his hand.

‘No there is no need.’

‘Rubbish, Mrs. Bird.’

With a few flicks of Mr. Flitwick’s wrist, the bags of books, my robes, and the cauldron were all floating by themselves.

‘Wow!’ I said in awe, looking at the objects levitating in mid-air.

About a month later, my parents and I were at King’s cross train station with all my things in a trolley.

‘अलविदा, चन्द्रा! _(Goodbye, Chandra!)’_ My pita said, hugging me tightly. ‘Have fun okay?’

‘I will.’

‘And don’t forget to be safe!’ My mum added, hugging me also. ‘Och glöm inte att jag älskar dig. _(Don’t forget that I love you.)’_

I was going somewhere totally unknown. I was terrified to be honest. After my mum and pita let go of me, I said goodbye and ran straight through the wall into platform nine and three-quarters. It was amazing. So many other people were there. Other kids saying goodbye to their parents for the first time, older kids heading onto the bus as fast as they could. Having already said goodbye to my parents, I stuffed my luggage, apart from my backpack into a compartment underneath the train and headed towards an entrance.

Inside the train there was a hallway with lots of doors. I walked slowly past each of them, peering through the windows and looking for other first years. After maybe a minute of looking, I found a compartment with what looked like a first year sitting all alone. I inhaled slowly for confidence, and then quickly opened the door. The other kid looked up at me, revealing bright blue eyes.

‘Hi!’ They said, slightly smiling.

‘Uh… Hi!’ I replied, sitting opposite them.

‘My name’s Okoro, Akachokwo Okoro, but my friends usually just call me Aku.’ Their voice sounded soothing, like cool water on a hot summer night. ‘And what’s your name?’

‘Oh, Chandra Bird-Dhawan.’ I answered, holding out my hand. They outstretched their hand also, shaking mine with much vigor. Their complexion, like smooth river rocks, was quite darker than my own caramel colored skin. ‘Um…. I don’t mean to be rude or anything,’ I started to say awkwardly. ‘But are you a boy or a girl?’

They chuckled slightly before answering, ‘I’m a boy, but I have been asked that question before. Hopefully, it will stop once my voice deepens.’

‘Yeah.’ I said quietly.

‘What about you? Are you a boy or a girl?’

‘Oh! I’m a boy too.’ I replied. I was having an actual conversation with someone else who was going to Hogwarts. At first I was worried I wouldn’t be able to make friends because I wasn’t born into a wizarding family, but things seem to be looking up.

‘You look like a first year,’ The boy said, his bright blue eyes examining my appearance. ‘This your first time going to Hogwarts?’

‘Yeah, it is.’

‘Cool! There’s so much I have to show you then.’

‘Really?!’

‘Hell yeah! Hogwarts is so big; you’ll never be able to find everything yourself.’

‘So, did someone else show you around Hogwarts when you first arrived?’ I asked.

Suddenly, the train started rumbling, and with a few loud noises, the train started moving. I looked out the window as we left the station. Hills came into view, covered in sheep. The bright sun reflecting off their wool coats.

‘Yeah. Some of my Slytherin friends showed me around.’ Okoro said, looking out the window too.

‘Well, where are they now?’ I asked, looking around the compartment.

‘Oh! They go to Hogwarts by private stagecoach.’

‘Oh.’ I replied, not really knowing what to say. ‘So, you’re a Slytherin?’

‘Yeah, I am.’ He was still looking out the window, as if thinking about something important.

I looked at his eyes, hoping to find what those things were. Light from the window reflected off his eyes like the stars reflecting off two pools of water surrounded by cool lava rock. What things hid behind those eyes, I wondered.

‘You can stop staring.’ He said, turned back to look at me.

‘Oh! Sorry! I didn’t mean to.’ I replied. It was the truth; I hadn’t meant to stare. It was just that I couldn’t see what he was thinking like I could other people. I wondered if he could see my thoughts.

A few hours past, full of talking about ourselves and Hogwarts. A trolley past once, but the lady pushing it only accepted wizard money. I really wish my parents had given me some. In Diagon Alley, they were able to just use their credit card. They must not have expected this. Okoro let me have some of his which was nice. There was so many flavors of jellybeans, and magical chocolate frogs that I felt bad for biting into.

Everything seemed to be not nearly as bad as I thought it would be. Okoro was super nice, I got to try new types of candy, even the weather was nice. And believe me that's rare in England.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love feedback and constructive criticism. If there is anything wrong with the Swedish or Hindi please tell me. To be honest, I just used google translate.  
> And don't forget to have a nice day or something.


End file.
